tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Skarloey
CGI Series= |-|Model Series= |-|Railway Series= Skarloey *'Number': SR 1 *'Class': Fletcher, Jennings Class C *'Builder': Fletcher, Jennings & Co. *'Built': 1864 *'Gauge': 2ft 3in *'Configuration': 0-4-2ST, originally 0-4-0ST *'Arrived on Sodor': 1865 Skarloey, a narrow gauge saddletank engine, is the oldest engine on the Skarloey Railway. Talyllyn from the Talyllyn Railway is his twin, and Rheneas is his brother. Bio in the Railway Series Skarloey was built at Fletcher, Jennings & Co., Whitehaven in 1864 as a 0-4-0ST with no cab, which caused him to bounce a lot, alongside his twin, Talyllyn. He was the first engine to arrive on the newly developed Skarloey Railway in May 1865. His young antics proved bothersome but he soon matured when he received his cab and trailing wheels. Skarloey was put aside in 1945, fit for steam only in extreme emergency. On one such occasion, he damaged his springs whilst bringing home Sir Handel's train, resulting in receiving a much-needed overhaul. Since returning to service, he has been very much a voice of reason on the Skarloey Railway: he was responsible for Sir Handel's comeuppance when the latter became boastful about his new wheels, and changed Duncan's views about passengers by telling him about the time when Rheneas saved the Railway. At the celebrations for his and Rheneas' 100th birthday, he collected the Duke of Sodor (much to Peter Sam's confusion) and took him around the new loop line. He later attended Ivo Hugh's naming ceremony, and brought along a special train with important guests. However, he had to stop when a mother pig and her piglets strayed onto the line. His passengers had to come out to catch the pigs and return them to their field, and Skarloey was late but arrived in time for the naming ceremony. Bio in the Television Series When Skarloey first appeared in the fourth season, he had not worked in some time, but soon proved his worth once more. Since then, he has been a dedicated worker and a very wise engine. However, from the seventh to twelfth seasons, Skarloey has acted like a very young engine and has tried to prove his bravery by getting hauled up the winch on the incline and by having a race with Rheneas and Freddie. He has also acted timid, being scared of an old wooden bridge, the wharf, and storms. At the Blue Mountain Quarry, Skarloey is still the respected leader of the narrow gauge engines. He once had to take an evening passenger train, but Duncan took his coaches so that a grumpy passenger would not complain about the train being crowded, but this only resulted in angering Skarloey and his stranded passengers. The next day, Skarloey was delayed by Duncan again when he refused to leave the platform until the same grumpy passenger had boarded his train. Later during the Christmas holidays, Skarloey was upset by Duncan's constant grumbling, so he, Rheneas and Rusty told the Thin Controller, who devised a plan to stop the grumpy engine from moaning all the time. Persona Skarloey is the sage of the Skarloey Railway and is an old, faithful little engine. Although once full of enthusiasm and his own ideas in his youth, Skarloey is now one of the oldest engines on the Island. He is a calm-natured, quaint, and mature engine and may often try to guide or watch over less experienced narrow gauge engines in his firm but fair and friendly manner. He acts kindly to engines and passengers alike and always enjoys a gentle, smooth journey through the woods by the lakeside and stopping at all the gates and stiles he remembers so well. Basis Skarloey is based on the Talyllyn Railway's Talyllyn, a Fletcher, Jennings Class C 0-4-2ST. In the Railway Series, Talyllyn is Skarloey's twin. The Ghost Engine shares the same basis. Livery In the Railway Series, Skarloey is painted in the Skarloey Railway's standard red livery with blue-and-yellow lining and with his name painted in gold on his saddletank, and a brass dome. In the television series, Skarloey was painted red with white lining. From Season 9 onwards, he is painted crimson red with white and gold lining. He has red and gold name and numberplates on the sides of his saddletank and cab respectively. Appearances Voice Actors * Keith Wickham (UK/US; sixteenth season onwards) * Tomohisa Asō (Japan; fourth - seventh seasons) * Hideyuki Umezu (Japan; ninth season onwards) * Jens Wendland (Germany) * Jacek Król (Poland) * Gilan Shachaf (Israel; King of the Railway) * Sigbjørn Solheim (Norway; sixteenth and seventeenth season, excluding King of the Railway) * Simen Sand (Norway; Blue Mountain Mystery onwards, excluding the sixteenth and seventeenth season) * Bruno Marçal (Brazil) * Esteban Desco (Latin America; Blue Mountain Mystery onwards) * Jorge Teixeira (Spain) * Jukka Voutilaninen (Finland; Blue Mountain Mystery onwards) Trivia * Skarloey was built at Fletcher, Jennings, and Co. at Whitehaven, the same place as Rheneas, Captain Baxter, Talyllyn and Dolgoch. * His name means "Lake in the Woods" in Sudric. * Skarloey's name on the Japanese Thomas website is backwards. * In the Polish narration, Skarloey's name is Sławek, which is also Stephen's name in the same narration. * Skarloey's large scale model was used as The Ghost Engine in Duncan Gets Spooked. * The Reverend W. Awdry's model of Skarloey is currently on display at the Narrow Gauge Museum in Tywyn. * Nitrogen Studios went to the Talyllyn Railway and took measurements of Skarloey's basis; Talyllyn and other locomotives No.2, No.3, No.4 and No.5 so they could make Skarloey's CGI model for the Skarloey Railway engines return, in the sixteenth season. * Skarloey has gone through many modifications through the TV Series. These include: ** Season 5: *** Cab handrails disappeared (large scale model only). *** His buffers changed from grey to silver. ** Season 6: *** The brass ring around his funnel and his buffers were painted black. *** His model is significantly less weathered. ** Season 9: *** A tail lamp was added. *** His red livery became a dark crimson colour. *** He has a larger nose. ** Season 16: *** Accurate bufferbeam to his basis. *** His boiler is painted black instead of red. *** Handrails across the top of his smokebox and saddle tank like his basis. *** His cab handrails returned, but now gold instead of red. *** His cutout windows gained brass frames and contained glass. *** His tail lamp changed to a removable Talyllyn-styled lamp. *** Sanding gear. *** Black siderod guards. *** Extra lining on his cab. *** Footsteps underneath his cab. *** A rear numberplate similar to his basis and one illustration in Mountain Engines. Quotes :As the men at the Works could not mend him at once, Edward ask them to put him on a siding close to Skarloey. Skarloey was pleased to see Edward. :"The Owner has just bought two more engines," he said. "He told me I was a very old engine, and deserved a good rest. He gave me this shed so that I could see everything and not be lonely. But I'am lonely all the same," he continued sadly. "I miss Rheneas very much. Yesterday one of the new engines pushed him onto a truck, and now he's gone to be mended. I wish I could be mended too, and pull coaches again." - Skarloey talking to Edward, "Skarloey Remembers", "Four Little Engines" :"You were right, Sir," said Skarloey to the Owner, that evening. "Old engines can't pull trains like the young ones can!" :The Owner smiled. "They can if they're mended, Old Faithful," he said. "And that's what will happen to you, you deserve it!" - Skarloey and the Owner, "Old Faithful", "Four Little Engines" :"I'm ashamed of you, Duncan," said Skarloey. "You should think of your passengers!" :"Passengers are just nuisances, they're always complaining!" :Skarloey was shocked. "That's no way to talk," he said. "Passengers are our coal and water. No passengers means no trains. No trains means no railway. And then we'd be on the scrapheap, my engine, and don't you forget it! Thank goodness Rheneas is coming home soon. Perhaps he'll teach you some sense before its too late!" - Skarloey lecturing Duncan about passengers, "The Gallant Old Engine", "Gallant Old Engine" :Rheneas chuckled. "It cheered him too much! And those silly coaches made him worse. Such a handsome engine, they twitted. Six wheels and a ''cab, so distinguished my dears! Its a pleasure to see him. He soon got too big for his wheels." - Rheneas, "Stick-in-the-Mud", "Very Old Engines" Merchandise * ERTL (''metallic and regular; discontinued) * Wooden Railway (reintroduced; Mud Covered (discontinued) and Normal) * Take Along (discontinued) * Take-n-Play * Thomas Engine Collection Series (discontinued) * Mini Die Cast Collection (discontinued) * Departing Now (discontinued) * Trading Cards (discontinued) * Bachmann * Motor Road and Rail (discontinued) * TrackMaster (normal, Push Me, Pull You, and Skarloey Storms Through; all discontinued) * My Thomas Story Library (discontinued) * Brio (discontinued) * Trading Cards (discontinued) * Nakayoshi (discontinued) * Capsule Plarail (regular and metallic) * Pocket Fantasy (discontinued) * Departing Now * Minis ** Classic Minis ** Chillin' Minis ** DC Super Friends Minis (As Arsenal) ** Sweets Minis ** SpongeBob SquarePants Minis (As Mr. Krabs) ** Steel Minis * Waku Waku Gallery File:SkarloeyRemembersRS4.png|Skarloey in Four Little Engines File:SkarloeyRemembersRS2.jpg|Skarloey with Rheneas and Sir Handel File:LittleOldTwinsRS8.png|Skarloey as drawn by John T. Kenney File:CrosspatchRS1.png|Skarloey as drawn by Gunvor and Peter Edwards File:CrosspatchRS2.png|Skarloey and his twin, Talyllyn File:INameThisEngineRS5.png|Skarloey and a piglet File:FourLittleEngines56.png|Skarloey in the fourth season File:SteamRoller10.png File:GallantOldEngine5.png|Rheneas and Skarloey File:ByeGeorge!5.png|Skarloey in the fifth season File:Snow32.png File:FaultyWhistles52.png|Skarloey in the sixth season File:RustySavestheDay3.png File:TheGrandOpening53.png|Skarloey in the seventh season File:RheneasandtheDinosaur76.png|Skarloey and Rheneas with the dinosaur skeleton File:TheMagicLamp15.png|Skarloey in the ninth season File:WharfandPeace70.png|Skarloey in the tenth season File:MissingTrucks35.png|Rheneas with Skarloey's Facemask File:ThomasandSkarloey'sBigDayOut60.png|Skarloey's fourth season model with Thomas File:ThomasandtheBigBang21.png|Skarloey with Sir Handel in the eleventh season File:DuncanDoesItAll68.png|Skarloey at market File:WashBehindYourBuffers34.png|Skarloey with Rheneas' face after being cleaned File:TheGreatDiscovery402.png|Skarloey in the Great Discovery File:TheGreatDiscovery106.png File:PushMe,PullYou3.png|Skarloey with a CGI face File:PushMe,PullYou69.png|Skarloey's firebox File:TheManintheHills8.png|Skarloey with Rheneas at the Wharf File:BlueMountainMystery108.png|Skarloey in full CGI File:BlueMountainMystery261.png File:Don'tBotherVictor!59.png|Skarloey in the sixteenth season File:TheChristmasTreeExpress74.png File:KingoftheRailway467.png|Skarloey with Rheneas and Luke at the Blue Mountain Quarry File:Luke'sNewFriend84.png|Skarloey in the seventeenth season File:DuncantheHumbug26.png|Skarloey with Duncan File:SamsonatYourService76.png|Skarloey and Samson File:HenryGetsTheExpress50.png|Skarloey in the twentieth season File:TheGreatRace56.png|Skarloey in The Great Race File:Skarloey'snameplate.png|Skarloey with nameboard File:Skarloey'sNamecardTracksideTunes.png|Skarloey's Trackside Tunes namecard from Snow File:Rock'n'Roll60.png File:ABadDayforSirHandel49.png File:SkarloeyModel2.png|Head-on model promo File:SkarloeyModel1.png File:Skarloey'smodel.png|Skarloey's television series model File:SkarloeySeason10Promo.jpg|Promotional shot of Skarloey File:SkarloeyModel.jpg|Head-on model promo (Large Scale) File:SkarloeyCGIpromo.png File:SkarloeyCGIpromo2.png|Skarloey's CGI model File:SkarloeyCGIPromo3.png File:Skarloeyhead-onCGIpromo.png|Head-on CGI promo File:CGIHead-onSkarloeyPromo.png File:BlueMountainQuarryPromo.png|Skarloey, Thomas and Rheneas in his yellow livery File:Skarloey,Rheneas,andNancyinanannual.jpg|Skarloey with Nancy and Rheneas File:SkarloeyandRheneas1979Annual.JPG|Skarloey as drawn by Edgar Hodges File:SkarloeyRheneasPeterSamDuncanNancy1979annual.png|Nancy with Skarloey, Rheneas, Peter Sam, and Duncan in the 1979 annual File:CreepyCutting!8.png|Skarloey in a magazine story File:DuncanandSkarloeywintermagazineillustration.png|Skarloey and Duncan in a Winter magazine illustration File:HighandDry2.png File:SkarloeyPromoArt.png|Promotional Artwork File:RealTalyllyn.jpg|Skarloey's twin and basis, Talyllyn File:SkarloeyModels.jpg|Skarloey's Models File:AwdrySkarloeyModel.jpg|Rev W. Awdry's Skarloey Model at Tywyn SkarloeyThomasLandUS.jpeg|Skarloey at Thomas Land Edaville Railroad Merchandise Gallery File:ERTLSkarloeyPrototype.jpg|ERTL Prototype File:ERTLSkarloey.jpg|ERTL File:WoodenRailwaySkarloeyPrototype.jpg|Wooden Railway model prototype with Percy's face File:1996Skarloey.jpg|1996 Wooden Railway Skarloey File:2002Skarloey.png|2002 Wooden Railway Skarloey File:WoodenRailwaySkarloey2011.png|2011 Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwaySkarloey2012.jpg|2012 Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwaySkarloey2013.png|2013 Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwaySkarloeyMud-Covered.jpg|Wooden Railway Mud Covered File:TOMYSkarloey.jpg|Motor Road and Rail File:TrackMasterSkarloey.jpg|TrackMaster File:TOMYTrackMasterSkarloey2007.jpg|TrackMaster (original) File:TrackMasterSkarloeyWithCattleVan.jpg File:TrackMasterSkarloeyStormsThrough.jpg|TrackMaster Skarloey Storms Through File:TrackMasterSkarloey'sPuppetShowSpecial.jpg|TrackMaster Skarloey's Puppet Show File:BrioSkarloey.JPG|Brio File:Take-AlongSkarloey.jpg|Take-Along File:Take-n-PlaySkarloey.jpg|Take-n-Play File:SkarloeyTakeNPlay2014.png|2014 Take-n-Play File:BachmannSkarloeyPrototype.png|Bachmann Prototype File:BachmannSkarloey.jpeg|Bachmann File:BandaiTECSSkarloeyPrototype.jpg|Bandai TECS Prototype File:BandaiTECSkarloey.png|Bandai TECS File:Wind-upSkarloey.jpg|Wind-up File:Wind-UpMetallicSkarloey.jpg|Metallic Wind-up File:SkarloeyPocketFantasy.jpg|Pocket Fantasy File:MinisClassicSkarloey.jpg|Minis (Classic) File:MinisChillin'Skarloey.jpg|Minis (Chillin') File:MinisPrototypeChillin'Skarloey.jpg|Minis (Chillin' Prototype) File:MinisSweetsSkarloey.jpg|Minis (Sweets) File:SkarloeyasMr.Krabs.png|Minis (SpongeBob; Mr Krabs) File:MinisChromeSkarloey.png|Minis (Chrome) File:SkarloeyWakuWaku.png|Waku Waku File:MyThomasStoryLibrarySkarloey.png|My Thomas Story Library book File:Skarloey2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg|2011 Story Library book File:MyThomasStoryLibrarySkarloeyPolishCover.jpeg|Polish Story Library book File:SkarloeyTradingCard.png|Trading Card See Also *Category:Images of Skarloey he:סקארלווי ja:スカーロイ Category:Steam locomotives Category:0-4-2 Category:Skarloey Railway Category:Tank engines Category:0-4-0